


She's A Killer Queen, Young and Sweet, Only Seventeen

by Sammy66



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Mamma Mia! (Movies), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66
Summary: It's 1989. Jamie Y/L/N is 19, and she's getting married in 2 weeks. She's spent her entire life on a small island in Greece, Kalokairi, with her mom Y/N. She's never met her father, she doesn't even know his name. She's always felt like there was a piece of her life missing. One day, she finds something in her mom's journal that may be the answer to the question that has been on her mind for as long as she can remember. Or it may just raise plenty more…





	1. Chapter 1

> ****
> 
> “Jamie! Can you bring me my drill? It should be in the first drawer of my desk. This stupid hotel is crumbling down.” Jamie nodded and headed upstairs to her mom's room, smiling at her mom's complaints. True, the hotel wasn't at its best, but Y/N did love it, no matter how much she complained. It had been her dream to open a hotel on the island ever since she set foot on it for the first time. Jamie had been born here, rarely ever leaving. She loved it dearly, the island, the hotel, her life. It'd had always been just her and Y/N. She was okay with that, cause her mom was the absolute best. But she couldn't help wondering about her father. Where he was. Who he was. Did he even know she existed? Probably not, she thought. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> She snapped out of her thoughts when she reached her mom's room, trying to remember why she was up here in the first place. She clicked, heading towards the desk and opening the first drawer. And sure enough, there was the drill. She picked it up, and underneath she noticed a journal. She knew she shouldn't look at it, it was her mom's and it was personal. But her curiosity took the better of her. She set the drill down on the desk and reached for the journal, opened it carefully and started to read the first page. 
> 
> ~
> 
> _July 30th, 1969_
> 
> You had just gotten to Greece a few days ago. After graduating high school in America last year, you decided to take a year off, with the intent of traveling the world. You didn't get to until now, but you were determined to make the most of the time you had. Greece had always been the place you wanted to see the most, so that's where you headed first. It was beautiful. And so full of life.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> You were wandering in the streets, not quite sure what to do with your day, when you spotted a ferry that was headed to a little island nearby. You decided to go check it out, it couldn't hurt. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> The ride didn't take too long, and soon enough, you were stepping onto the island. Greece was beautiful, yes, but this was something else entirely. You had never seen anything so gorgeous. You'd been there only 5 minutes and you already knew you never wanted to leave. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> The wind was strong here, but it was warm, so it wasn't bothering you much. You made your way up a hill, to get a better view. You spent some time there, admiring everything, when, out of nowhere, rain started pouring. You were taken aback, not expecting this at all. You were frantically looking around for a shelter, when you spotted a little cabin just a bit further down the road. You rushed towards it and opened the door, walking in and sighing as you closed the door behind you. You closed your eyes and leaned against the door, catching your breath, when you heard someone clear their throat and you jumped, your eyes opening quickly. A gorgeous blond man was leaning against the wall across from you, staring at you.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Oh my god!” You exclaimed. “I am so, so sorry! I didn't think anyone was in here! And the rain just started so suddenly and it's the first thing I saw and-”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> You stopped your rambling when he chuckled lightly, a slight grin forming on his face.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “It's quite alright, love. Wouldn't want to get you wet now, would we?” He teased. He was looking you up and down and didn't even try to be subtle about it.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> You blushed and looked away. That boy was gonna be trouble. He had way too much of an effect on you. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “I'm Roger. Roger Taylor. Feel free to stay in here as long as you want.” You looked back at him at that, a grateful smile gracing your lips.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Thank you,” you said softly. “I'm Y/N Y/L/N,” you added after a pause.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “It's nice to meet you, Y/N.”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Nice to meet you too, Roger.”
> 
> ~
> 
> It took about half an hour for the rain to stop, and you spent most of that time sitting at his table, looking anywhere but at him. He had an intense gaze, and you refused to get lost in his deep blue eyes.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> He was sitting on the couch, not very far from you. But nothing was far from you in the cabin, really. It was fairly small. You could feel his eyes on you. He'd pretty much been looking at you the whole time while you were dead set on ignoring him. At first, it was because you felt intimated. But that feeling quickly faded away. You realized he was harmless. Well, harmless as long as you didn't give him the opportunity to break your heart. Because you knew he could. Easily. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Are you really just gonna sit there without saying a word?” Your head snapped up at his words. “You haven't even looked at me since you sat down at that damn table. Am I really that intimidating?” His tone was coy.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “You wish.” You rolled your eyes, trying to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Well, what is it then?” he asked, more seriously.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> You looked him over, he was really handsome. And weren't you here to have fun, anyway? 
> 
> “It's nothing.” You decided to throw caution to the wind, and motioned for him to come sit with you, and he gladly obliged. 
> 
> “So, what'd you wanna talk about?” you asked, a small smile on your lips.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “What are you doing in Greece?”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “I always wanted to travel, see the world. And Greece just seemed like the right place to start I suppose.”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> He nodded at your response. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “How long are you staying? Are you staying on the mainland or here on Kalokairi?” he asked.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Woah there, so many questions,” you laughed. 
> 
> “I don't know how long I'm staying, as long as I want I guess? And I was staying on the mainland, but, Kalokairi you called it?-” He nodded. “-It's so amazing here, I might just have to find a place to stay, at least for a little while.”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “You should, it's great here. Plus, I'm here. Big advantage for Kalokairi,” he grinned.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Hmm yeah sure,” you huffed.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Ouch, you wound me, love,” he said, putting his hand over his chest in a dramatic gesture.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> You couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped your lips. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “So um, the rain's stopped. I should probably go,” you said as you raised from the chair. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Hold on!” He got up hastily and you paused, looking at him.
> 
> “There's a place not far from here I know you'd love!” He said excitedly.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “We've met less than an hour ago, how could you possibly know what I'd love?” You raised an eyebrow at him.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “I just do. C'mon, trust me, won't ya?” He said, trying to look annoyed at your lack of enthusiasm, but you could see that he was hoping you'd say yes.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Alright, fuck it. Lead the way,” you gestured towards the door. He grinned at you and took your hand in his, heading outside. You froze at the contact, his hand fit so well with yours. You shook your head slightly, pushing the thought out of your head and followed him.
> 
> ~
> 
> You were sitting with Roger on one of the balconies of an abandoned hotel, your legs dangling off the edge. The view was truly incredible. It was hard to focus on that with having Roger sitting so close to you though. He'd made you laugh with his stupid jokes the entire way here, and you found yourself quickly letting down your defenses, feeling very comfortable around him.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> You got up and walked back inside the room, Roger's eyes following you as you went. 
> 
> “Okay, you were right.” You twirled around, making Roger laugh softly. “I absolutely love this place!”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Told you you would!” He beamed at you.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “It must have been so beautiful when it was open!” you exclaimed, a dreamy look in your eye. “Can you imagine?”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Yeah, must've been quite something.”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “One day, I'll fix this place up and run it! I'll make it the number one destination in Greece!” 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> He got up and made his way over to you. “That's quite the plan you got there.”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Just you wait and see, it'll happen,” you said confidently.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Oh I believe you, love. I wouldn't put anything past you.” The look on his face told you he actually meant that. It made you smile.
> 
> “Wanna grab a bite? There's a little restaurant not far from here that's pretty good, and I'm starving.”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Yeah, that sounds great.” You smiled at him, and this time you were the one to take his hand in yours.
> 
> ~ 
> 
> You’d spent the entire day with Roger, and it had been one of the best days of your life. Now you were in front of his cabin, staring at each other. His hand softly brushed a strand of hair out of your face, lingering there a second longer than necessary. You leaned into his touch slightly. He leaned down, his face a few inches away from you. You closed the distance between the two of you, pressing your lips softly against his. He used the hand that was already on your face to cup your cheek, his other one resting on your waist. He gave your waist a little tug, pulling you closer, a soft gasp escaping your lips and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. You ran your hands through his hair, revelling in the sensation. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> You kissed until you had to pull away for air. You rested your hands on his chest.
> 
> After a short, comfortable silence, he spoke up.
> 
> “So, want to come in for the greatest shag of your life?” He suggested with a grin.
> 
> Your eyes widened and he panicked a little, putting his hands up in mock defense. 
> 
> “I was kidding! Well, not really, but I shouldn't have said it, sorry,” he mumbled.
> 
> “Well-” you trailed, tracing your finger along his chest. “-if it were just a shag… but the greatest shag of my life? Who could say no to that?” You said with a sly smirk.
> 
> “Indeed, who could?” He grinned and took your hand, leading you into his cabin.
> 
> ~
> 
> “So, Roger Taylor, I've told you why I'm in Greece. But you still haven't. What're you doing here?” you asked him quietly. You were laying in his bed, your head on his chest and his arm around you. He was a cocky son of a bitch, but he had a right to be. He really was amazing. Not that you'd ever admit that to him.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> He hummed, gently rubbing your shoulder. “Just had to take a break from London. The city, Uni, and all that shit.”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “What are you studying?”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Dentistry. But that's not what I wanna do.” He paused, and you looked up at him, prodding him to go on.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “I wanna be a rockstar,” he said with a grin.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> The look on his face made you think his dream was probably gonna come true, one way or another, and you rested your head back on his chest.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “A rockstar, huh?” 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> He hummed in agreement.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Do you play anything?” you queried.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Yeah. I'm a drummer.”
> 
> “And I'm really good,” he added after a beat, and you laughed.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Well, that's good to know. You'll have to play for me sometime.”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Definitely, love.” He kissed your hair, and shifted a little under you, moving into a better position for sleeping. He pulled you closer and you snuggled up to him, sighing softly. 
> 
> ~ 
> 
> _August 13th, 1969_
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> The last two weeks with Roger had been the best of your life. You had fallen head over heels in love with him in such a short amount of time, it was crazy. And even though neither of you had said it, you knew he loved you, too. You'd spent the last week talking about how you should both just stay here forever, and everytime you did he would just pull you in for a hug or a kiss, distracting you so that he wouldn't have to tell it wasn't possible. You knew it was a ludicrous idea, you both had responsibilities back home, but you didn't care. Not one bit. To hell with school back home. You didn't even know _what_ you were going to study. And you hated school. The idea of going, learning something you didn't even care about, just to please your parents made your skin crawl. No, you wanted to stay here, forever. With Roger. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> You walked back into the cabin, having just come back from picking oranges in a tree nearby. You smiled at Roger's shirtless sleeping form on the bed. You walked over to the kitchen counter with your bag of oranges, trying to remember where the juicer was. You opened a drawer and there it was. As you reached for it, your fingers brushed against a file, part of a picture slipping out of it. You could see it was a picture of Roger, so you pulled it out to look at it properly. Your smile faltered when you saw that he had his arms around a beautiful girl. She was beaming at him. You turned the picture over and read the inscription. “Engagement picture, June 30th, 1969” Your eye prickling with tears, you turned it over once again, to look at the girl's hand. And sure enough, she had a ring on her finger. You couldn't believe this. You let the oranges fall to the ground, threw the picture on the floor and rushed outside, slamming the door loudly behind you.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Y/N?!” Roger shot up as he heard the door slamming. He looked around and saw the oranges on the floor, he got up hastily, concerned. He bent down to grab his pants, and that's when he saw it. The picture. _Fuck._ he thought as he rushed out after you. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Y/N!” He was calling out to you, but you kept running, ignoring him. You had no idea where you were going, but you didn't care. You just needed to get away, as far away from him as possible. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> Without even realizing you were headed that way, you found yourself in front of the abandoned hotel. Once you were inside, you finally allowed yourself to stop and catch your breath. But that was a mistake, cause Roger ran in not long after.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Y/N! Y/N please just listen to me!” He panted.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> You turned around, staring him down.
> 
> “I'd love to,” you said, trying to hold back your tears.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “You will?” he asked hopefully.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Yeah. I'll listen while you answer 3 questions. “Are you engaged to that woman in the picture?” 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> He hesitated for a second before nodding slowly. 
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “And did you tell me about it?” 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “No.” Tears were forming in his eyes now. You looked away, taking a deep breath and bracing yourself.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “And do you seriously think I could ever forgive you?”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Please don't-”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Go.”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Please, please just listen to me Y/N,” he pleaded, getting closer to you.
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “No!” You put your arm up, stopping him from approaching. “That is enough listening! Go!”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “But-”
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> “Go, Roger.” You turned away from him, letting your tears flow freely now that he couldn't see you. You heard a choked sob, and then he finally left. 
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> You cried for hours. That was it. The love of your life, gone, just like that. But knowing you and knowing Roger, there was nothing you could do.
> 
> **  
> **


	2. Chapter 2

August 17th, 1969

Roger had left 4 days ago. And you were still constantly crying. You were sad, but you were also angry. How could he do this? You thought he loved you. But clearly he didn't. You were just a vacation fling to him. A distraction, while his fiancée was waiting for him back in London. You were mad at him, but also at yourself. Why did you let yourself fall for him so easily? You knew he would be trouble the moment you laid eyes on him. But you ignored the feeling and let him in your heart. And then what did he do? He took it, broke it and tore it all apart. Just like you knew he would. 

You rose from your bed in the abandoned hotel, deciding you had done enough sulking. You were determined to not let Roger Taylor ruin anymore of your time here. So you decided to go to your second favorite place on the island after the hotel. It was the little bar Roger had taken you to the day you met. You went there nearly everyday with him, so maybe it wasn't such a great idea to go back there, but Althea, the lady who owned and ran it, was so sweet and you were in dire need of a friendly face right now. 

“Y/N! How are you my dear? I'm so sorry for what that boy did to you, he ought to get smacked,” her tone was harsh, but her features soft as she pulled you in for a hug. You smiled at her, glad to have come here. 

“I'm alright I guess. But I'll be much better after a few drinks,” you said and she chuckled.

“Go sit somewhere honey, I'll bring 'em to you in a few.” 

You nodded and thanked her, making your way to your usual table, plopping down on the chair without even bothering to see if the table was free. 

You were playing with your nails, your head filled with thoughts of Roger. God, you felt so pathetic.

You felt eyes on you and lifted your gaze to the seat across you. A man with a big mop of curls was looking at you, his eyes gentle. A smile formed on his lips when you finally noticed him.

“Hello there. Are you alright? You seem.. distracted,” he spoke. His voice was so soothing, making you feel better already.

“Um yeah. Well, I've been better to be honest,” you trailed and he nodded lightly.

“Sorry for just crashing your table, I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention.”

“No need to apologize. Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked.

“Depends, how'd you feel about murder?” You replied, only half joking. 

He raised his brow, and you just sighed.

“Men are pigs,” you grumbled.

“Ah, that's what it is then. Some foolish chap broke your heart?” he guessed.

“Am I that obvious?” You asked with a dark laugh. Tears were threatening to spill from your eyes, and you fought hard to keep them at bay. You really didn't want to start crying in front of this nice man. He was probably here on vacation, he didn't sign up for dealing with a broken hearted girl, crying about some guy she didn't even known a month ago.

“Hey, don't cry, please.” He reached over, putting his hand delicately over yours, gently rubbing his thumb over it. 

“Do you want me to leave you alone? I can go sit somewhere else, if you'd like,” he asked you softly.

You gave him a small smile, shaking your head slightly.

“Actually, I really don't feel like being alone right now. If you don't mind sitting with a crying girl who probably looks like a gigantic mess?” 

He chuckled lightly. “Not at all. And you're quite beautiful actually, definitely not a mess.”   
His smile and kind words made you blush, you turned your head to mask it. 

“Thank you,” you said quietly, both for the compliment and for him agreeing to stay with you. You weren't thinking about Roger as much while you were talking to him, it was a welcomed distraction. 

“Oh, I'm Y/N by the way,” you told him, looking at him once more. He was quite a handsome man. And he looked like the complete opposite of Roger, which was exactly what you needed.

“Brian,” he said, his smile never leaving his face. Even that was very different from Roger. Roger's smile was smug, teasing. While Brian's was probably just about the kindest you'd ever seen.

Althea made her way to your table, bringing you your usual drink. 

“Here you go dear,” she paused, looking at you, then Brian and back to you again. “It's good to see you smile again.”

“Um, yeah.“ You blushed, taking your eyes off Brian and turning to face her. “Thank you, Althea.” You smiled at her, grateful to have such a sweet woman who seemed to care a lot about you, even though you'd only been here a short while. 

“Have fun,” she said with a wink as she left, making you blush again. Brian chuckled softly.

“Have you been here long? I haven't seen you around before,” you asked him after taking a sip of your drink. 

“No.” He shook his head, his hair bouncing as he did, making a small laugh escape your lips. “I just got here today. Was looking for a mate of mine, but I guess he's not here anymore,” he shrugged.

“How about you?”

“Me? Oh, I've been here for about 3 weeks. I was supposed to stay here only a handful of days but… things happened...” you hesitated. Not sure if you should say more.

“Hey, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, it's alright,” he reassured you, his hand resting on yours for the second time. You didn't mind the contact. You enjoyed it actually.

“Thanks.” You gave him a grateful smile before continuing. “So, yeah, France was gonna be my next stop after Greece, but I ended up staying here longer. I'm leaving for Paris in a few days. And after that, who knows,” you said, shrugging. You had wanted to stay on the island longer, but everything here reminded you of Roger, so you had to get away. But you really didn't want to go back home yet, instead settling on your original plan of visiting Paris, and then London. You weren't entirely sure about the London part, afraid of running into Roger, but it was a big city, one you'd always dreamed of seeing. You weren't gonna let him take that away from you. 

“That sounds nice,” he said, making you come back to reality. “I've never been, but I hear it's lovely.” 

“Yeah. Hopefully a change of scenery will take my mind off... things,” You replied, the last word barely audible. “Anyway. How are you liking the island? It's beautiful, isn't it?” you asked, eager to change the subject.

“Oh yes, it's absolutely gorgeous,” he exclaimed. “I wish I had more time to explore, but I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Tomorrow?!” you cried, and he chuckled at your outburst, nodding in acknowledgment. 

“Oh no. No that won't do. Not at all,” you rambled, getting up from your seat abruptly and leaving some money on the table to pay for your drink. 

“Come on!” You exclaimed excitedly, extending your hand out to him. He looked at you, a confused expression on his face, but accepted after a second and took your hand, smiling to himself as you dragged him towards the exit.  
~  
It felt a bit weird, sitting on that same balcony again, but with a completely different man. But Brian was leaving tomorrow, and he couldn't possibly leave without seeing the view from there.

You took your eyes off the sea to look at him, and saw that he was gazing up at the stars. 

“I love the night sky.” It came out as a whisper, but he still heard you, turning his head to look at you, a big smile on his face.

“Me too. I absolutely love everything about space.”

“What else do you like?” You asked him, finding yourself wanting to learn more about the kind hearted man who had agreed to spend his night distracting the sad, pathetic strange girl he'd just met.

“Well,” he started, turning his gaze to the water ahead. “I really love music. I play guitar, actually.”

“Oh? That's nice,” you replied in a cheery tone that sounded extremely forced, but thankfully he didn't notice. Great, you thought, another musician, cause it went so damn well with the last one.

No. This wasn't gonna be like with Roger. You needed to stop thinking about him. Get over him. And Brian might just be the way to do that. 

You turned your head towards him, admiring his features. Yes, he could definitely be the way to get Roger out of your head. At least for a while.

You shifted a little, getting closer to him until your arm brushed against his, putting your hand over the one he had resting between the two of you. He looked down at your hand on his, then up to your face, a surprised look in his eye. But it only remained for a second, then his features softened, and a gentle smile appeared on his lips. 

You looked down at his lips, biting your own lip as you brought your eyes back to his, not bothering with subtlety. 

He clearly got the message, and he started to lean down, but slowly, giving you plenty of time to back away if you wanted to. 

You closed your eyes, eager for his mouth to reach yours. His lips were soft, his kiss gentle. You didn't want gentle though, not right now. So you poked your tongue out slightly, asking for entrance. He gladly obliged and you deepened the kiss.

You took his hand and placed it on your thigh, never breaking the kiss. You put your hand on his, slowly making your way up, when he pulled back a little, breaking the kiss and causing a small whine to escape your lips.

“Y/N, maybe we shouldn't do this,” he panted, out of breath from the kiss. “You're clearly emotionally vulnerable right now, and I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want to end up making you feel worse,” he continued as he took his hand off your thigh and you frowned.

“Brian, I've only had one drink, I'm not drunk, you wouldn't be taking advantage of me. And I may be “emotionally vulnerable” as you put it, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I want. I know that I want this, and that it'd make me feel a hell of a lot better,” you told him.

“Are you sure?” He asked, still hesitating.

“100%” You nodded your head vigorously, causing him to laugh. 

“Alright then,” he said lowly, his hand going back to rest on your thigh, as he resumed kissing you, with a lot more hunger this time.

After a while, you pulled back gently, rising quickly to your feet, and extending a hand out to him, much like you had before. 

“C'mon,” you said in a tone that was much different from the one you'd used earlier when you said that to him the first time. He grabbed your hand, letting you pull him to his feet and you both headed to your makeshift bedroom.

~

Roger ran into the bar, looking at every face, trying to find yours. He'd gone to his cabin first, but you weren't there, which he expected, but he still had to check. This was his next stop, the bar he took you to on the day you first met, the place you'd gone to with him nearly every night for 2 weeks. 

He lowered his head in defeat when he realized you weren't here. 

“What're you doing here?” Althea spoke to him in an angry tone, making his head snap up at her words.

“I'm… where's Y/N? I have to talk to her!” He begged her, but she just crossed her arms.

“You've made that poor girl suffer enough. Thankfully, she met a nice, handsome young man and they left a few hours ago.” she told him.

“It's called karma, boy.”

His face fell as he tried to hold back tears. Maybe he deserved it, but it sure as hell did hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

August 21th, 1969

Paris was amazing. It was no Kalokairi, but you loved it. It was a very different atmosphere, with nothing reminding you of Roger. At least, nothing that should remind you of Roger. And yet, you were always finding yourself thinking about him. Every little thing would make you think of him. So you were trying your best to keep busy, stay distracted.

You were in a nice little clothing store, twirling around to get a good look at the long orange skirt you were trying on. 

“You should get it! It looks amazing on you, darling.” You spun around to see a man looking at you, a grin on his face. You smiled at him, giving it one last little twirl for good measure.

“You think so?” You asked him, biting your lip as you turned around to look into the mirror once more.

“Absolutely. You look fabulous. And I know what I'm talking about,” he confirmed, laughing lightly. 

You turned back towards him, taking his whole look in. He definitely did know what he was talking about, his style was… interesting to say the least. But you absolutely loved it. 

“Alright, guess I'm getting it then,” you said with a smirk, and he clapped his hands together.

“Fantastic! You'll shock everyone in Paris with your scandalous good looks!” He exclaimed excitedly. You chuckled at his words. He was quite dramatic, you thought, but he definitely seemed like a lot of fun.

You extended your hand out to him, and he gladly took it.

“I'm Y/N,” you said as you shook his hand.

“Freddie,” he replied. “It's an absolute delight to meet you, Y/N.”

You smiled at his choice of words, retracting your hand and shaking your head slightly in amusement.

“And you, Freddie.” You gave him a quick curtsy, making him erupt in laughter.

“Oh, I like you,” he said with a grin. “Would you care to join me for a walk around Paris?” He asked. 

“I'd love to,” you said with a warm smile. “In fact, it'd be a delight,” you then added with a wink, making him laugh again. 

“Well, come on then!” He exclaimed, extending his hand out to you, and you took it. You stopped by the cash register to pay for your skirt, and then you were on your way with Freddie, hand in hand.

~

You had been walking with Freddie for a while now, taking in all the wonderful sights of Paris. You’d just stopped by a big, gorgeous fountain. Deciding to take a little break there, you both sat on the border of it. 

“This place is so different from Greece,” you mused. “But so beautiful, too.”

“You're from Greece?” He turned to you, a shocked expression on his face. “I thought you were from America!” 

“Oh, no! I'm not from Greece, I am from the States. I've just spent the last month in Greece. On this enchanting little island. I'm honestly thinking of dropping everything back home and just move there forever,” you said, not quite sure whether you were joking or not. You had thought about it, for sure. But you'd wanted to stay there partly to be with Roger, would it be the same alone? 

“That sounds amazing, you'll have to show me sometime!” He declared, and you laughed lightly.

“Alright, I will,” you replied, smiling at him. 

You were enjoying the comfortable silence that set between you two, letting your mind drift off. After a few minutes though, you felt a splash of water hitting your arm, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

“Pay attention to me, darling! I get bored easily,” He said with a laugh.

“Oh, is that so?” You smirked as you put your hand in the water, sending as much of it as you could straight to his face. “How's that for your boredom?” 

He gasped at you in mock offense, and retaliated by sending a big splash your way. It wetted your hair and you groaned.

“Oh no you didn't!” You exclaimed, shoving him lightly. But he was laughing so hard already when you did that he lost his balance and fell into the fountain. You gasped, getting up and leaning down towards the fountain to see if he was alright.

“Freddie! Are you okay? I'm sorry!” You said as his head emerged from the water.

“Yes yes I'm alright darling, don't worry about it,” he replied.

“Here, let me help you.” You held your hand out for him to take. He reached out and took it, but instead of letting you pull him up, he pulled you down into the water with him. You let out a scream as you fell and got soaked, while he just laughed loudly.

“You ass!” You cried. “I guess I deserved it,” you added with a small laugh.

“Oh you definitely did,” he replied in between laughs, and you joined him in his giggle fit. 

You had no idea how long you spent there in the fountain, laughing until it hurt. It was an amazing feeling, to just laugh like that. 

“Hey! Vous deux dans la fontaine! Sortez tout de suite!” You heard someone yelling in French, and you turned around to see a police officer heading your way. 

“Êtes vous sourd? Je vous aie dit de sortir! Maintenant, ou je vais vous arrêter!” He kept yelling, and now it was obvious he was talking to you and Freddie.

“I don't speak French, but that doesn't sound good, let's go,” he told you, and you nodded. He got up, taking your hand and helping you up. Dragging you out of the fountain and running away from the cop, and you both started laughing again as you ran.

~

After running through the streets of Paris for some time, trying to lose the cop, you were both exhausted. So you opted to go eat in a small cafe, your clothes were still wet, but they were slightly better after all the running and with the sunlight. 

It was a really nice little place, with a bunch of bistro tables, and a piano in the corner. As you were finishing your last bite, Freddie rose from his seat, and you looked at him with a confused expression on your face.

He made his way to the piano, and started playing something you'd never heard before. But it was beautiful. You headed over to where he was, sitting next to him on the piano bench, admiring the way his fingers moved on the keys. He was truly talented. 

“Wow, this is incredible, Freddie,” you whispered. “I've never heard this song before, what is it?” 

“It doesn't have a name yet,” he said with an enigmatic smirk.

“Wait, did you write this?” You exclaimed.

“I did, yeah,” he replied, chuckling at your reaction.

“Wow!” you said again, this time even more impressed. “Well, it's really beautiful, I love it.” 

He smiled warmly at the compliment. “Do you play?” he asked.

“Me? No. Always wanted to, but never got around to it,” you replied, a wistful look in your eye.

“Well, here, let me show you,” he said gently, taking your hands and placing them on the keys.

~

You had no idea how you went from Freddie teaching you how to play piano to being in his hotel room, in his bed. One minute, you were playing around, trying your best to do as he instructed you, and the next, he was asking you to come back to his hotel room and you were accepting. This trip was really turning out to be much more than you had bargained for.


	4. Chapter 4

August 25th, 1969

London had been everything you'd hoped it to be, and more, but you were gonna have to head home soon, and you were desperate to go back to the island before going back to America. 

You were sitting at a table in a restaurant across from the airport, sipping your coffee. You hadn't felt like sitting around the airport for hours, having nothing to do. So you opted to go to the nice little restaurant to pass the time.

You'd been lost in thought for quite some time now, reflecting over the last month. A lot had happened. You finally set off to see the world, fell in love, got your heart broken, had amazing days with two great guys (with whom you had two one night stands), among other things. 

Shaking your head to snap yourself out of your thoughts, you glanced at the clock, and shot up. You were late. The plane was about to leave. You grabbed your suitcase, left some money on the table for your coffee, and ran out of the restaurant. As you exited the place, you bumped into someone, not bothering to slow down as you mumbled a quick “sorry”. You kept running, until you reached the gate, and heard the announcer.

“That was the last call for Flight 254, for Greece. The next one will be tomorrow, at 10AM.”

You finally stopped, letting out a heavy sigh, both out of frustration and exhaustion. 

“Great. That's fucking great,” you groaned. Of course this would happen to you. You had enough money left for another ticket, thank God, but you weren't sure you'd have enough if you spent anything on a hotel.

“Um, excuse me, miss?” You turned around when someone gently tapped your shoulder.

“Yes?” You asked, trying your best to mask your annoyance.

“You bumped into me in the street, and you dropped this,” he said, showing you a yellow bikini.

“Oh! It must've fallen out of my suitcase! You followed me all the way here just to give it back to me?” You asked, a surprised look on your face. You took the bathing suit he was handing to you, stuffing it back into your suitcase. You were quite surprised that the man bothered, you had been quite rude to him after all.

“I, erm.. yes?” he said hesitantly, not sure if you were upset with him for following you.

“That's really nice of you. Thank you,” you said with a warm smile. “I'm sorry for bumping into you like that and not even stopping to apologize properly. I was late for my flight… seems there was no reason to hurry after all though, I missed it.” You put your suitcase down and sat on it, your mind racing as you tried to figure out where you would go tonight. 

“Oh no, I'm sorry. What are you going to do?”

You let out a heavy sigh.

“I honestly have no idea. The next flight isn't until tomorrow morning, and I have no money for a hotel.” 

“I…” he trailed off, looking down at his feet as he hesitated to complete his thought. “This might seem a bit strange, but would you want to come to my flat? It's not great, but you could sleep on my couch, free of charge obviously,” he spoke quickly, and you smiled fondly at his nervousness. He seemed like a sweet guy, and you were really desperate.

“I don't even know your name, and you invite me to your flat?” you chuckled lightly.

“Oh, silly me, I'm John!” he said, blushing as he extended his hand for you to shake, which you did.

“Y/N. Well, I don't know if I'd agree to this under normal circumstances, but I'm quite desperate if I'm being honest. So yes, I'd love to sleep at your flat, thank you very much.” You let go of his hand and gave him another warm smile, which he returned. 

“Alright, well let's go then.”

~

John's flat was small, but quite nice. And you were honestly so desperate for a place to sleep that you wouldn't have cared even if it was a complete dump. 

John ordered pizza, and you were both sitting on the couch, eating as you watched some movie on the television. You were sitting close to each other, even though there was plenty of space on the couch. He was really sweet, and also pretty funny, once he started to feel a bit less awkward around you. You'd spent the entire afternoon joking around with him, and you were having so much fun that you were almost glad you missed your plane. Almost.

After a while of just enjoying each other's company in silence, he turned to you and announced, “Well, it's getting pretty late. I should head to bed. Are you gonna be alright out here?”

“I'll be great,” you nodded. “Thanks again, John, so much. You're a true lifesaver,” you said and he smiled at you. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled was absolutely adorable. You were surprised by what you did next, leaning towards him to kiss him on the mouth. He seemed surprised at first, but eagerly returned the kiss. 

As things were getting a little more heated, you pulled back, sighing.

“I'm sorry, I.. I shouldn't have done that. We shouldn't,” you got up from the couch to put some distance between the two of you, not trusting yourself. 

“Oh.” His face fell. “Yeah, you're probably right,” he chuckled awkwardly. “Alright, well I'm gonna be in my room, if you need anything, don't hesitate. Goodnight, Y/N.” 

“Goodnight, John. And thanks again,” you said as he rose and made his way to his room, leaving the door ajar.

You let yourself fall down on the couch, groaning. Why did you do that? And why couldn't you stop yourself from wanting to do it again? You were such a mess. Sure, Roger broke your heart. But was having a bunch of one night stands in foreign countries really the answer? Probably not. 

But what was one more, really? You thought as you slowly made your way to his room, stopping right in front of the door. You lightly pushed the door and whispered.

“John?”

“Y/N? What is it? Is everything alright?” he asked, slightly worried.

“Yes, yes, everything's good,” you laughed lightly, pausing. “It's just that… We really shouldn't… but I really want to…” you trailed, looking everywhere but at him.

You finally turned your gaze to him, and saw that he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Well, I really want to, too. So get here then.”

And you did.

~

September 20th, 1969

You only has a few days left until you had to go back home. You'd been in Greece since you left London. And as much as you loved Paris and England, Kalokairi was definitely your favorite place. 

You went back to your abandoned hotel, and spent most days just walking around the island, going to Althea's bar for dinner. 

That's where you were now, Althea's. But you could barely bring yourself to eat anything. You'd been feeling off for the past two days. Almost constantly nauseous and light headed. You hoped you didn't catch anything serious. You took a little sip of your water, and got up from your chair. That was a mistake, because you almost immediately fainted.

~

September 21th, 1969

Althea had insisted you go see a doctor on the mainland the next day, and you agreed, even though you hated doctor appointments. They made you anxious. But not knowing what was wrong with you was making you even more anxious. 

You took a few tests, and the doctor told you to go to the waiting room until the results came back. 

“Miss L/N? I have your results, you can come back in.” You heard the doctor speak your name and you rose from your chair, making your way to his office and taking a seat there.

“Well, miss L/N, I know just what's the matter with you,” he said with a smile.

“You do?” You asked, confused by the fact that he was smiling.

“Indeed I do,” he nodded, smile still present on his face, “you're pregnant!” He exclaimed and your face fell. Pregnant? No. It couldn't be. Actually it very well could, considering you slept with 4 guys in the last month, one of them on many more than one occasion. But still. It was impossible. You were nineteen. You weren't ready to be a mother.

“Pregnant,” you echoed, your voice devoid of any emotions.

“Yes! The symptoms you've been experiencing are all absolutely normal. You're just a few weeks along. Everything is going great right now, but you need to make sure to take frequent appointments to ensure it remains that way.”

You nodded, dazed and confused as you left the doctor's office. What were you gonna do? You couldn't go back home now. Your mom had always lectured you on virtue, and waiting til marriage to have any kind of relation. How would she react to you showing up pregnant, with no idea who the father was? That would definitely be horrible.

And the father. God. Who even was it? Was it Roger, Brian, Freddie or John? You had no idea, and no way of knowing. 

Your mind was racing. You couldn't go back home, so where would you go? There was always the island, but you couldn't stay in that abandoned hotel forever. And you were getting short on money. How could you raise a child in those conditions?

You took a deep, calming breath. Having a panic attack wasn't gonna solve anything. The first step was getting back to the island.

~

The bar was about to close, there wasn't anyone in but you and Althea, but you just couldn't bring yourself to get up.

Althea came and dragged a chair to sit beside you.

“What's the matter, sugar? Got bad news at the doctor's?” She asked sweetly, and you couldn't hold the tears back anymore, letting them flow freely.

“I'm pregnant,” you said, barely above a whisper.

“Oh, honey,” she said as she took you in for a hug, and sobbed into her shoulder.

“I'm pregnant, I have no idea who the father is, and I can't go home cause my mom will kill me.” You cried and cried as you held onto Althea for dear life. You were finally allowing yourself to process all of your emotions. And now you didn't know how to stop. 

She rubbed gentle circles on your back, trying her best to soothe you.

“You said you can't go back home,” she said and you nodded in between two sobs.

“What about staying here?” She asked and you pulled back, looking at her with an incredulous look.

“Althea, I'd love to stay here. You have no idea how much. It'd make everything so much better. But I can't. I have practically no money left, and I've been staying in this hotel I found when I was walking around with… with Roger. I won't be able to stay there forever, and even if I could, it's no place to raise a child. I need to go somewhere where I can get a job, so that I can provide for this little one.” You put your hand over your stomach protectively. You had no idea how you were gonna do this, but you knew you'd find a way. You had to. For your sake and for your child's.

“Honey, who do you think that hotel you've been staying in belongs to?” She asked, hints of a smile on her face.

“Um, I don't know? I honestly thought it was abandoned.”

“It's mine, sweetie.” You gasped as she laughed.

“Oh my god, Althea! I'm so sorry! I didn't kn-”

“Shhh Y/N, it's alright. I've always liked you, that's why I let you stay there. It hasn't been running in years, it's useless to me. You can stay there as long as you need. And if you want, I can give you a job here. It's nothing glamorous, but it'll be enough for you to stay here, and maybe you can even fix up the hotel a little bit, make it an acceptable home to raise a child.” She took your hand and gave it a big squeeze. “You're not alone, Y/N, I'm gonna help you as much as I possibly can.” 

You started crying again, but for different reasons this time. 

“Althea, I- I don't know what to say. You're offering me so much, way too much. But I don't know how I could do it any other way, so thank you. Thank you so much,” you said as you hugged her tight. 

You were gonna be alright. It wasn't gonna be easy, but you knew you could do this, somehow.


End file.
